


on this night and in this light (i'm falling for you)

by imdepresssedd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdepresssedd/pseuds/imdepresssedd
Summary: Alex is beautiful. James is in love. James is completely, 100% straight.Two truths, one lie.





	on this night and in this light (i'm falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 3am and i have an A Level exam on Monday that i desperately need to revise for so i decided the only logical decision would be to write this haha. end me
> 
> title is from My Favourite and The Best 1975 song (fucking fight me) Fallingforyou which i listened to on repeat while writing this (that should help explain why it's so sappy hehe enjoy:)

Alex is beautiful. James is in love. James is completely, 100% straight.

Two truths and one lie.

It's getting harder and harder for James to convince himself that he  _ is  _ in fact a straight man, not least because he's struggling to peel his eyes away from Alex sat across the room, head thrown back against the sofa, eyes squinted shut, laughing hard at something stupid said by either Will or George (he doesn’t know or care who at this point, he's been zoned out for ages). He’s laughing so hard that no sound is coming out, his mouth wide open, pointy little teeth making an appearance and James has to bite back a grin because  _ fuck. _

Alex is beautiful.

"Oi James mate, you a'right?" If he didn't know any better he'd think George sounded teasing.

"M'fine." James shrugs, going for casual, but of course it doesn't work and his voice fucking cracks.

Alex is still laughing. Will is scrolling through his phone next to him, occasionally showing him things that only amplify his already manic laughter and James fights to keep his eyes off him - just for now, while George is still smirking at him knowingly.

"You sure? Been starin' at Alex for the past 10 minutes, bit gay if you ask me."

It's one of  _ those  _ jokes - the ones they all make, to each other and about each other and, fuck, it's James who makes them more than half the time for fucks sake. It's easy comedy, and the stans eat it right up. But right now it's all too real and he can feel his face as it warms, his cheeks as they redden.

"You bein' homophobic again, George?" Will gasps mockingly. "Jus' wait till twitter hears about this."

James' eyes flit over to Alex again whilst Will and George are distracted and - Alex is looking right at him, cheeks rosy pink after his long laughter session and lips stretched into a cute close-mouthed smile.

Before James can say anything Alex is leaving his spot near Will - who doesn't even notice, because now he and George are laughing at something stupid on Will's phone - and plopping down beside him.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"You're gay."

"And you're a cunt."

Alex giggles, cuddling into James' side, resting his head on his shoulder and looking up at him with his soft blue eyes. His hair is mussed and floppy and covering his right eye, and his lips are cherry coloured and so sweet looking, and he's bundling up as close as possible to James even though the sofa is more than big enough, and he is the most beautiful thing James has ever laid his eyes on in that moment.

In a terrifying, fleeting split second - the urge to kiss him crosses James' mind. The thought lingers and takes his mind over completely. He keeps his eyes locked on Alex's, too afraid to look over at George and Will because he can't think of witty responses to any inevitable teasing right now.

Alex's mouth is moving - he's talking, over enunciating his words as he always does (James thinks it's fucking adorable) - but James can't hear a word. All he hears is his own pulse, pounding in his ears, and the urge to pull Alex into his arms and kiss him silly is overwhelming and fucking impossible.

"... 'nd then Will just goes - " he pauses. " _ James,  _ 're you even fuckin'  _ listening?" _

"No."

Alex glares, shoving him slightly, but he's grinning, too. "Cunt."

"Bellend."

"Bastard."

"Nonce."

"Mong."

"Just fucking kiss each other already, you melts." It's George again. Will's unnecessarily loud laughter rings in the apartment and Alex tells him to  _ shut the fuck up or you'll get us evicted again you prick. _

James' pulse is still racing and he wonders if he may be dying. Especially when Alex cuddles back against him, tucking his face into his armpit. When James looks over at George, he's smirking again, eyebrows raised. Will is on his phone again, and it takes James a solid couple seconds to realise he's snapping pictures of him and Alex.

"You're both cunts and I hope you know that," he feels the need to announce.

" _ James. _ Don't look at 'em, look at me." Alex whines against him. James feels his heart come to a halt in his chest, skipping a couple beats before resuming it's pace of at least a million beats per minute.

He listens and looks back down at Alex, their eyes meeting and the beautiful smile returning to Alex's face. The one that takes away James' breath every single fucking time.

Suddenly it's easy to ignore George and Will being annoying pieces of shit, because Alex is holding his gaze and his eyes tell him everything he needs to know without words.

His hands, too, one of which intertwining with James's and squeezing slightly. Also, his lips - he mouths it.  _ I love you.  _ He smiles wide.

James blinks. He thinks he's imagined it for a second - because there's no way -

He does it again, biting back a grin.  _ I love you, James,  _ he mouths, his characteristic over-enunciation coming in handy.

James wants him to say it out loud, but he wants to kiss him more. And, as it seems, he and Alex are on the same brainwave, because next thing he knows Alex is sitting up next to him, head leaving its spot against James and taking the comfort and warmth it'd bought with it.

It doesn't matter that Will and George are literally right there, it doesn't matter one bit. Not when Alex is leaning into him slowly, cautiously, the hand not entwined with James' resting itself on his shoulder. Not when he's inching closer and closer with every second that passes, certainly not when he's stopping short just before their lips brush. Not when he's whispering "you're so gay" against them, and then - fuck -  _ finally _ closing the gap, letting their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss.

It's not fireworks, or explosions, or any of the things he's read about and heard of and seen on TV - it's warmth and comfort and relief. It's coming home, sinking into euphoria, walking on sunshine and swallowing rainbows and treading on gold steps. It's everything James didn't know he wanted - everything he didn't let himself think about.

He wraps his arm around Alex's torso, pulling him impossibly closer, right onto his lap so he can pour himself deeper into the kiss. He can feel him start to grin against his lips and start to pull away, but James won't allow it, pulling him back against him and kissing him harder.

George and Will are cheering - he's just noticed - shouting things like  _ get in there  _ and  _ yes boys  _ and it's sweet and irritating and James briefly lets go off Alex to flip them both off, quickly resuming his hands position on Alex's lower back.

The basic human need to breathe is too overpowering after a while and they both pull away, foreheads still resting against each other's. Will and George are long gone, understandably.

"Knew you were gay as fuck." Alex mumbles, lopsided grin lifting the corner of his mouth.

James rolls his eyes. "S'that's what this was then? Just tryna prove I'm gay?"

Without hesitation Alex is shaking his head, looking right into James's eyes. "No. Told you already," he looks shy for a second, but hides it in a tiny smirk. "I love you."

James ignores the pulling of his heartstrings, breathing in and out shakily. He decides he wants to tease, because is that not what Alex had been doing all night? "You didn't tell me anything, actually. 'ImAllexx', more like…  _ Mime  _ Allexx."

The laugh Alex lets out is worth the pathetic excuse for a joke. His head is thrown back again, button nose all scrunched and pointy teeth on show and fuck, James is so so  _ so _ in love.

He says it, when Alex looks back at him, remnants of laughter still in his big smile, his hand still entwined with his own. "I love you, too."

Alex's smile manages to enlarge, and he's biting his lip in attempt to suppress it. He leans in, pressing a kiss to James' lips and mumbling "gay" against them.

James snorts, squeezing Alex's smaller hand in his own. "Yeah."

/

@Memeulous: alex and james are gaying it up together in the living room right now cannot make this shite up

@willne: @Memeulous it's true *pictures attached*

@ImAllexx: @willne @Memeulous ffs

@JamesMarriottYT: @willne @Memeulous @ImAllexx 😘

**Author's Note:**

> comment stuff or else
> 
> (jk.
> 
> only if u want.
> 
> but pls.
> 
> my self esteem is on the ropes.)


End file.
